Currently available commercial eye shadows are in the form of pressed or loose powders, hot-poured gels, creams, or liquids. The non-powder eye shadows typically contain volatile organic solvents, such as isododecane and a significant amount (greater than about 5%) of film formers, as these components are known to assist in imparting long wear properties to the compositions. Due to the high level of film formers these eye shadows may have a tacky feel. Also, the use of volatile organic solvents makes removal difficult and is drying to the skin.
Additionally, many of the eye shadows on the market result in creasing over time.
There exists a need for long wearing eye shadow that is comfortable, not drying, is crease resistant and is easily removable without use of chemical solvents.